


Every February

by NiallSquared (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [53]
Category: One Direction (Band), The Voice (Ireland) RPF
Genre: (I'm such a romantic person), (Oh yeah), Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/NiallSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LiLo lovin' Valentine's Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every February

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do Shensley for Easter?

“Louis, that cake isn’t supposed to be there, I specifically told the baker that—”

“Shh, babe, it’s okay,” Louis smiles at his nearly-OCD boyfriend.

The fans haven’t really caught onto it, but Liam tends to be OCD at certain things.

Like their plans for the Valentine’s Day this year.

It’s their third year together, three years and exactly nine months, to be exact, and Louis finds it cute that Liam is fussing over the cake delivery guy making his delivery earlier than he requested.

“It’s _not_ fine!” Louis tries to come up with things that can shut his boyfriend up before he blows up.

(And not in a sexual way this time like when it was their half-year anniversary and Louis teased Liam to the brink of orgasm by pausing-and-resuming on the blowjob he was giving.)

“Relax!” Louis laughs at how tense Liam is. Before Liam can protest, he stands on his tiptoes and presses his lips to Liam’s in a sweet peck.

“Didn’t say it yet but…” Louis giggles when Liam rubs their noses together. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

-

Louis joked to Zayn about taking Liam to watch _Fifty Shades of Grey_ , a prank of some sort, only to have Zayn tell him to ‘fuck off, I’m trying to have some BDSM scenes with Harry without being abusive like that abhorrent book’ and a loud, gravelly moan that _had_ to belong to Harry.

(“See if I _ever_ call you on special days!” Louis screamed into the dead call.)

Liam, like the gentleman he is, opens the door for Louis and Louis wants to pout. Only because he may take it up his (god-sent) bum doesn’t mean he should be treated like a girl!

(Then again, Niall told him and Harry many o’ times that Brez calls him ‘little Irish princess’.)

“We’re _not_ watching _Fifty Shades of Grey_ ,” Liam grunts as they walk to the get the tickets.

“I think we both know I’d never watch a film where there’s lots of straight sex in it,” Louis stick his tongue out at his wonderful boyfriend. “We’re watching _PS, Love You Rosie_ , or whatever it’s called.”

“Is it written by that Sparks bloke?” Liam asks as the person who ushers them to the correct theatre gets the autograph she asked for. “Or someone else?”

“I didn’t do my research, but knowing the Hollywood people, it’s probably him,” Louis shoves the second bag of popcorn into Liam’s chest. “That’s yours, and I’m not sharing.”

“Oh, baby, there are other things you’ll be sharing with me tonight,” Liam all but purrs into Louis’ ear, making him squeal like an excited 4-year-old girl with her first princess dress. “Trust me.”

Even four and half years later, people peg Liam as the ‘innocent’ one, despite the whole ‘daddy’ thing, but, of course, near four years with the _daddy_ , Louis knows how kinky Liam can be in bed. And that does not count that one accidental time the Skype call was on with Zayn and Harry when they were on vacation and Liam was fucking him into the mattress, starring really loud moans from Louis himself.

“Thinking about the fun memories we have, baby?” Liam’s now nibbling on his ear-shell, sending electric jolts down Louis’ spine. “I can fuck you right here, right now.”

“We’re in public!” Louis manages to say as they walk into the theatre, then hurries to look for the seat.

The adverts are the same ones, like, the ads for the oncoming movies, how to get points to get free movies, but one catches Louis’ eyes.

“Hi, is this thing working?” The on-screen Liam says. “Oh, it’s on, how embarrassing. I’d like to say that I thank Louis for being in my life, a big part of me that I never want to lose. Shit, where’s the—? Oh, um, wow, I’m making a fool out of myself. Louis William Tomlinson, you sassy idiot, I fell in love with you after our fourth month anniversary and I was trying to say that during a horrid windstorm so you couldn’t hear me properly. I was thinking why it would take _this_ long for me to actually ask The Question…” The on-screen Liam fades out and Louis is puzzled, until he finds Liam on one knee right in front of him.

“Will you marry me?” Liam says in person, the gold engagement band with one big diamond in the centre, with two blue topaz stones on either sides like wings.

“I’m glad you didn’t film that part as well,” Louis is crying, but it’s from joy. He pulls Liam to his face-level, which never happens, really, and kisses his tenderly.

-

Louis doesn’t really remember how the film went, something about best friends and shite, and after the movie, they go straight to their shared flat and Louis is currently lying naked below Liam’s delectable weight, feeling his abs flex against his touch.

“Tell me what you want, fiancé of mine,” Liam grinds against Louis’ hard-on, making it hard for the smaller-framed lad to think straight.

(But he isn’t straight to begin with.)

“You inside me!” Louis moans out breathlessly, his cock needing the release. “God, don’t be a fucking—”

“Finish it and I’ll put a cock ring on you,” Liam growls, the playful puppy look gone from his face. “Got it?”

“Yes, _daddy_ ,” Louis smirks, knowing the effects of that small word.

“Does my baby want daddy’s cock?” Liam croons, his voice a silken purr.

“Please, been so good for you,” Louis whines as he feels Liam’s fingers against his hole. “No prep, can take daddy like a good boy.”

Liam gives one last sinful smirk before pushing in, making Louis see stars from how forcible it is. Three years of rocking sex means that they know each other’s buttons, which translations into awesome sex sessions. Liam doesn’t have to try to locate that little prostate inside of Louis, nailing the spot over and over again without much effort. Louis rakes his blunt fingernails down Liam’s muscles back, his own back arched like a taut bow, already close to his climax. Liam’s lips are on his, crushing them in a passionate rhythm that only two of them share.

“I love you, soon-to-be Mr. Tomlinson-Payne,” Liam vows against Louis’ agape lips. “Forever.”

“I love you too—ah!” Louis coats their stomachs with his release, feeling Liam’s spunk pumping into him soon enough.

“Every February, you’ll be my Valentine, ‘til we die, right?”

“Right, daddy.” Louis giggles, kissing Liam’s temple.


End file.
